1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slalom post.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the use of slalom posts, it is a problem that the slalom posts pushed into the snow broke loose from their anchorage in the snow after a few more or less severe collisions by the racers and had to be reinserted into the anchoring hole again. This not only led to the disadvantage of an interruption of the race but also constituted a serious danger to the racers as well as to the spectators.
Prior art slalom posts namely comprise a smooth bottom end. If necessary, they are pointed at the end. Embodiments have been known where the point lower end of the slalom post was provided with a rough thread to be able to screw the slalom post into a prepared hole such that when rotating the slalom post, the latter went, for a relatively short distance, into the snow masses. All prior art slalom posts however show the disadvantages mentioned above.
It is therefore the aim of the present invention to suggest a slalom post, which while simple in structure is characterized in that it is safely anchored in its hole in the snow. If above, and in the following, snow is referred to, one has to understand hereunder all compositions of snow and ice into which slalom posts, when used, are inserted.